


The Journal

by The_ShadowWolf



Series: Vampires & Werewolves [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires & Werewolves, F/F, Vampire Costia, Vampire Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ShadowWolf/pseuds/The_ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gives Lexa a gift that reminds her of a gift given to her in another time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic.  
> Comment if it is your inclination.  
> Kudos if you like it.
> 
> I don't have a beta so any mistakes you can yell at me for.
> 
> Clarke is just mentioned in this fic

_February 2015-Polis_

 

Lexa sits at her desk idly twirling a pen in her hand, a brown leather journal open in front of her to a blank page. She stares at the wall her desk sits against. There is a hole there from where she threw a pen at it from across the room, trying to hit the spider that was crawling across the wall (She hit it, of course.)

She looks back down at the journal and begins to write in the day’s events. The day started out ok then went straight into wonderful with barely any transition. Lexa knows it’s because it was because of the date with Clarke. (The totally forbidden, should have never happened date.)

She can’t help but smile as she remembered the way Clarke looked in her dark jeans, light blue blouse, and black heeled boots. How Clarke smiled softly when she talked about her love of art. Her teasing grin when she caught Lexa staring down at her chest (much to Lexa’s embarrassment). At the end of the night, the blonde had walked Lexa back to her motorcycle and handed her a package that she had retrieved from her truck after they left the diner. Dropped a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and sauntered away with a smirk on her face at Lexa’s fumbling.

As soon as Lexa arrived home, she ran up to her room and opened the package, a thick blue leather journal sat in the palm of her hand. She couldn’t help the way she smiled slightly at the sight, inadvertently remembering another girl who last bought her a journal.

She sighs and opens the drawer at the bottom of her desk pulling out a small square wooden box with the initials A.W. on the top. A thick black journal sits inside, nestled perfectly between the velvet linings of the box.

She thinks back to the day she first received the journal as a gift and the memory hits her hard.

She remembers the way Costia looked as she danced through the market place picking out ripe fruits and vegetables, long green dress flowing around her, caught in a nonexistent breeze. The color of her dress bringing out more of the green in her hazel eyes. She was beautiful. Brunette hair bouncing, cheeks dark and flushed, filled with blood, fresh off a feed. Her smile lighting up the already bright afternoon.

 

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_1800-spring_

The streets are lined with venders buying and selling goods with the people of Polis. It is the first week of spring and, just like every year, a week-long celebration is held at the center of the town of Polis. During the day, venders sell everything from last season’s harvest to trinkets and toys. Once the sun goes down they sell cooked meats, sparklers, wine, and a multitude of other items. At the center of the town is a fountain, every year the people gather around this fountain to listen to the bands that play there and toss a few coins into it for good luck. The celebrations last well into the night and continue into the next day until the week ends.

The spring sun shines brightly overhead on the first day of the celebration as Alexandra stands in the shadows watching her love.

Costia moves with purpose up and down the market place, talking to venders, haggling prices and handing over the correct amount once a price was set, as Alexandra watches from beneath an overhang.

Even fresh off a feeding Alexandra is still reluctant to venture out into direct sunlight, she’s seen her fair share of death from too much sunlight and the incident with Penn last week was still on her mind. Fresh off a feed he had stepped into the sun and had burned while she watched. Of course she’s probably just being paranoid, I mean she’s been doing this for over 1000 years after all. However, all of her experience up to this point says that he should have been fine; once a vampire has fed, walking out into the sun has no effect on you for at least 15 days. Indeed, a month before he had no problems what so ever. It was truly puzzling and Alexandra hopes it’s nothing but a fluke, after all Costia is out in the sun (despite Alexandra’s objections) and she seems fine.

Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice when Costia skips up to her with a wide smile “Alexa! Why are you standing in the shade? Come out in the sun, it feels so nice!” She says while pulling Alexandra away from the building she was hiding under. “Come on Alexa, we only get 15 days of sun… if that.”

Alexandra sighs as she’s pulled into the busy market place by her elbow, “Cos, we’re vampires,” she whispers, “We were meant to dwell in the darkness, skulk in the shadows.” She’s mostly joking, because she knows how Costia will respond and she cannot help but tease the brunette, Costia is perhaps the most energetic and happy vampire she has ever met.

As she expects Costia sighs and stops in front of Alexandra, forcing her to stop too, and levels Alexandra with an exasperated expression, “Alexandra Woods if that were the least bit true would we be standing here with the sun on our face?” She closes her eyes, opens her arms and spins around in a circle with the most dazzling smile on her face. The sunlight hits Costia’s hair just right and all Alexandra can think of is how much she is in love with the woman.

Costia stops spinning and takes Alexandra’s hand once more as they resume walking through the market. They walk hand in hand taking in the sight of the hustle and bustle of the town. Chatting about nothing. They amble up to one of the venders selling pure silk and purchase a few cuts of the fabric to make dresses for Costia and Fox. The two women continue on and step up to another vender. This one selling daggers, throwing knives and short swords.

The vender, slouching behind his stall, immediately straightens as they approach. The smile he gives the two is wide and looks much too large for his face, “What can I do for you two lovely little ladies today?”

Alexandra eyes the daggers with an expert eye, she picks one up with a ridiculously curved blade that is far more likely to cut the wielder than opponent. Another one is slightly rusted and looks to be dull (she will not be testing that, not with the rust on there). Next she looks at the short swords. They are all impressive looking, there’s no denying that. Picking up one of the swords, however, proves that the balance on the sword was abysmal. Looking over all the swords produces much of the same results.

“Is this crap all you have?” Alexandra says, looking at the vender with faint disgust.

“What does a sweet little thing like you know about swords and daggers?” His wide smile turns into a lecherous grin. “Maybe you should stick to dresses and pretty little hats.”

A harsh glare from Alexandra wipes the expression off of his face and he takes a small gulp. She takes a step forward while Costia watches in amusement.

Alexandra lets out a low growl and the venders face turns pale. Costia lays a hand on Alexandra’s arm and she instantly calms slightly remembering she cannot exactly kill him out in the open. “These throwing knives look good Alexandra.”

With Costia still stroking her arm she picks up one of the throwing knives. It’s a solid black and it fits perfectly in the palm of her hand. Stepping around the vender’s stall, she stalks forward slowly, making him scramble back into the wall behind him and raise his hands in surrender. Pulling her arm back she hurtles the throwing knife at the vender, it imbeds itself in the wall beside his head.

He raises his hand to his ear, his hand coming back wet with blood.

“I’ll take the set.” Alexandra says mildly, picking up all of the throwing knives. She walks calmly up to the man still frozen against the wall and pulls out the knife from the wall. She pauses as she smells the blood that is on his ear, the wound is no longer bleeding but the smell makes Alexandra lean in and breathe deep. The tangy, metallic smell makes her stomach rumble and her teeth hurt. She looks into the venders eyes, knowing that her pupils are dilated and hungry, “How much.” She says in a low calm voice.

“T-take them.” He stutters, fear in his eyes. She can smell it too, his fear, it’s intoxicating. The smell rolling over her in waves as she leans forward slightly, licking her lips and taking another deep breath.

“Oh no, I couldn’t possible do that. That would be… dishonest.” Alexandra’s voice has dropped another octave. The smell of his fear multiplies and she leans forward again.

“I insist. Please, as, as an apology, I did not mean to insult you.” He closes his eyes to get away from her burning gaze.

“If you insist, sir.”

“Yes, yes I do. Please take it and go.”

“Very well.” Alexandra steps back knife firmly now in her hand instead of the wall. “Have a wonderful day Mr. Vender.” She walks back to Costia, who’s doing a poor job of concealing her amusement, twirling the throwing knife and looking absolutely smug.

“I love it when you threaten chauvinistic pigs Alexa.”

Alexandra just winks at Costia as she grabs the elbow Alexandra offers and they take off down the market again. “These will make an excellent gift for Anya, you know how she loves knives.” She places the knives in the bag Costia is carrying over her left shoulder.

“Ooh, Alexa, let’s go over there! Look, he’s got a puppy!” Costia exclaims as they come to the end of the street and arrive at the town square, running towards the man sitting at the fountain located at the end of the street watching the flow of the town, his dog sitting at his feet. Alexandra, opting to walk, watches as Costia bends down and pets the dog with soft strokes. She is the liveliest vampire Alexandra has ever known. Once Alexandra reaches the fountain, Costia pops up out of the crouch she was in, patting the dog’s head one last time. She thanks the man and pulls Alexandra away, back down the street toward yet another vender.

This one Costia knows personally. “Hey Emori, how are you today?”

“I am well, thank you Costia.” The woman, Emori, replies with a bright smile. “What can I do for you today?”

“Do you have it?” Costia asks excitedly. She’s practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Oh! Yes, I do. Let me just…” She trails off as she crouches down out of Costia and Alexandra’s view, rummaging through something. “Aha!” She exclaims, straightening back up with a square wrapped package in her hands. Handing it to Costia, she says, “I think you’ll find this exactly what you asked for, hopefully this is satisfactory.”

“Thank you, thank you Emori!” Costia beams and pulls the vender into a tight hug. “I knew I could count on you.” She releases her friend and pulls on Alexandra’s arm as she puts the package into her bag. “Come on Alexa,” Costia says, as she drags Alexandra through the markets.

Costia and Alexandra walk through the streets of Polis as the sun sinks lower and lower in the sky. Once night has fallen old and young gather around the town center as music fills the square.

The children are laughing and screaming, running around with sparklers and toys as the music continues.

“Dance with me Alexa?” Costia asks, staring up at the green eyes of her girlfriend.

“Anything for you, my love,” she replies taking Costia’s hand in hers and moving to the music.

 

//

 

Polis is surrounded on three sides by woods so deep and dense that if you wandered off in any direction you would quickly become disoriented and lost within minutes. The only way to ensure you do not get lost trying to leave Polis, is to exit to either the North or South of the town where the roads that lead to other towns lie. The east side of Polis is dedicated to the import/export of goods by boat, as the Atlantic Ocean borders the entire east side of the town.

The West side of the town is secluded and taken mostly up by a huge estate that is surrounded on three sides by a high stone wall that stands 10 feet tall. The back side of the estate is surrounded by the woods that encircle the town. The estate is known to the town as The Woods Estate, built in the same year Polis was founded in the early 1700s by Augustus Lionel Woods and Alexandria Charlotte Woods.

The towns’ people believe the Woods Estate has been passed down from generation to generation until finally landing in the hands of Alexandra Woods, one of their decedents. However, what they do not know is that Alexandra and Alexandria are one and the same.

It is almost dawn when Costia and Alexandra make their way back to the estate. At the front gate Costia looks around, once she determines they are alone both jump over the high gate, not bothering to open it. They walk down the path to the front door holding hands and enjoying the early morning air.

Once they are a few feet away from the door Costia turns to look at Alexandra. “Let us sit on the roof and watch the sunrise, love, I have something for you.” Costia says as she releases Alexandra’s hand. She takes two running steps and jumps into the air and lands on the roof of the Manor perfectly. Looking down she beckons to her love, “Come up here, darling.”

Alexandra takes a running step and jumps up next to Costia, grinning at the wide smile Costia has on her lips.

The sky around them lightens with the coming dawn and Alexandra takes a step towards Costia. She is close enough to see the green and brown swirls in the woman’s eyes. She takes the bag that is draped on Costia’s left shoulder and sets it on the ground, and takes another step closer staring in her eyes. “What is it that you wanted to show me, love?” Her voice is low and deeper than usual.

“I wanted to show you what I got you at the market.” Costia says as she reaches down for her bag that held all the purchases they made that day. She pulls out the package she received from Emori and hands it to Alexandra. The package is in a simple brown wrapping paper and she wastes no time opening it.

Carefully. Without ripping the paper.

It is a beautiful mahogany box, with the letters A.W. intricately written cursive on the top.

“Cos, it is beautiful,” the words soft and spoken with reverence. The latch on the box is in the shape of a small heart once locked.

“Open it.”

Inside is a thick black journal situated between the red velvet felt that lines the box.

Alexandra takes in a small breath and lets it out slowly, blinking back tears.

“I know that you keep a journal for every year you have lived and write in it every day. I also know that it is a little late in the year for you to start a new journal, but maybe you could save it for next year. This journal has about 500 pages in it and, well, if you do not like it I can take…” Costia’s rambling is cut off by Alexandra leaning in and giving her a soft kiss.

“I love it Cos,” she says, pulling away a little closing the box and placing it back in Costia’s bag so it doesn’t get scratched on the roof. She places one hand on the back of Costia’s neck and the other on her waist and pulls her close bringing their lips back together again.

The kiss started off slow and soft. As the sun rose in the east the kiss picked up in intensity, the heat of the sun adding to the heat of the kiss. Costia licks Alexandra’s bottom lip begging for entrance and she moans into her mouth when it’s granted.

Alexandra pulls away to change the angle of the kiss when a high pitched howl pierces the early morning air. She pulls completely away from Costia and takes a deep breath. She lets it out with a soft growl when she catches a scent.

“Alexa, what is it?” Costia asks when she feels he girlfriend stiffen.

“Werewolves,” she growls again and jumps off the roof and runs into the manor, rounding up the vampires that are inside, before making her way to the woods behind the estate with them in tow.

 

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Present Day_

Lexa chuckles as she remembers that that was also the first day she meet Clarke and her smart ass friends. She can’t help but look back on that day and laugh.

She sighs as she picks up the black journal out of the box and opens it to a random page. Reading a few pages she smiles sadly. Inside were all of her memories of Costia from the moment they met until the end.

Two years after Costia had given her the journal she was taken. Lexa was in the town of Caster searching for Costia when out of nowhere her head was thrown from a roof directly in Lexa’s path. She went on a rampage and the town suffered for it. It is still known as a ghost town and even today no one smart steps inside of that town. Those who do, and live to make it out, swear they can feel the ghost of the dead walking the streets in discontent.

After that day she moved out of the country and changed her name from Alexandra to Lexa. It had taken her 100 years to move back to Polis and even then Costia’s memory was still so fresh it was hard to wander into town, but she had needed to come back. Polis was the first town Costia and Lexa settled in when they came to the new world. She felt close to her there.

Lexa reads a few more pages, remembering her first love, before returning the journal to its box and placing it back in the bottom drawer of her desk. Locking the drawer once she is done.

Remembering Costia has always been bittersweet. She had been by Lexa’s side for 200 years and was to be by her side for centuries more.

Sighing softly to herself, she picks up the journal Clarke gifted her with and smiles softly. She strokes the soft blue leather cover and opens the journal to the first page. The inside of the cover page is engraved with the initials L.W. and Lexa’s smile grows.

Grabbing a pen from the cup in front of her, Lexa turns her attention to the first page in the journal. She writes of the first day she met Clarke. Turning the page she continues to write until she has written in every encounter she has ever had with the blonde in the last 200 years.

There is a small smile playing on Lexa’s lips as she writes. The pain of Costia is long gone. In its place affection for a certain blonde haired, blue eyed Werewolf blooms with every page she writes in her new journal.

**Author's Note:**

> I was toying with the idea of making this a part of a series of one shots and maybe one full fic but I'm still unsure. Let me know what ya think. And thanks For reading. :)


End file.
